warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaways
Allegiances RockClan: : Leader: Wolfstar - gray she-cat. : Deputy: Sunmask - black she-cat with an orange splash on her face. : Warriors: Stoatscar - calico she-cat with a scarred face. Runningstrike - ginger and white tom. Willowleap - lavender she-cat. : Apprentices: Pearpop - ginger tom. Creekpaw - blue gray tom. Dazzlepaw - silver tabby she-cat. Frostpaw - white she-cat. Oilpaw - black tom. Prologue A blurred black shape, blending in perfectly with the nights darkness, raced through the heather, which slapped his face and eyes. His paws were clotted with mud and debris from his run and his breath came in short gasps. He hadn't been running for a long time, but it felt like he had been for moons. He was sure his harsh breathing and pounding heart weren't just from the run - he was terrified of what the future would hold and angry and sick with grief at the events that took place only that sunset. He slowed down to a light trot, looking over his shoulder to the rise in the distance. Beyond that rise is his home. Was his home. Pain seared his heart when the memories of what happened came flooding back. Creekpaw and him arguing... turning into a fight... Oilpaw trying to rake his claws down the blue gray toms pelt... but hitting sweet Dazzlepaw's eye as she came to break up the fight. Was Dazzlepaw all right? Vinefur said she'd most likely be blind in that eye forever. Bile filled his mouth when he thought of his brother - Creekpaw's proud face, thinking he's always right. How Creekpaw told Oilpaw he hated him and it was all his fault... Once again grief stabbed Oilpaw, but he pushed it away with a rebellious wave of anger. No, it wasn't his fault. If Dazzlepaw and Creekpaw would have let it go, we wouldn't be in this mess! '' ''"Why couldn't ''you ''just let it go?" ''Creekpaw's voice echoed in his ears. The dirty tom shook his head, ears flattened as if that would block out the voice. Oilpaw gave the rise one last long look before sprinting off. He raced and raced, his paws aching, but still he kept running. He didn't stop when he reached the border - an small, old broken fence. He made a flying leap over it and landed with a heavy thud on the other side. Pricking his ears, he slowed to a halt when he noticed what loomed in front of him. RockClan's territory was open fields with hills, grassy, with strong scented yellow wild flowers, heather and gorse thickets... only on the edge did their territory have trees. But these trees were huge. They loomed high above the small tom, he squinted, but he still couldn't see the tops, it was as if the branches went on forever. The toms fur bristled and he let out a shudder. ''Don't be so scared! They're just trees! ''He scolded himself for behaving like a kit. He forced his glossy fur flat and puffed out his chest, standing up straighter and jutting out his chin in determination. ''I will not let this forest daunt me. I will conquer this land! I will conquer the whole world! He sighed and walked forward on confident paws, feeling much brighter than he had in the last moon. And yet... there was still an ache deep in his heart. His brother... his best friend... the one and only cat he could trust with his life... they turned on each other and said they hated one another. They would never see each other again, would they? Things would never be the same... Oilpaw slowed down as a fresh wave of grief blazed through him and he fell onto the ground, unable to fight it this time. What have we become, brother? I tried to hurt you, I told you I hate you, I left you behind but., I was so sure I was doing the right thing, that everything I thought and said was true, but... I already miss you... Chapter 1 Oilpaw had been wandering for a long time now - he had no idea how long. Days? Weeks? It was all a depressed blur. He had spent most of his time curled up under an oaks twisted root, having no will to move, or even eat. He missed his Clan so much... He had been so sure leaving was the right thing to do... He missed his mother, his brother... The memory of Creekpaw still burned in his mind though, the one where he told Oilpaw he hated him. I will never go back to RockClan. Not if Creekpaw's there. Or her. She ''was the cause of everyone's and everything's problems. Frostpaw, the snotty former kittypet. Oilpaw believed kittypets had no place in the Clans and often quarreled with the over-dramatic she-cat. ''With her stupid face, pure white fur, no wild cat is pure white. ''He thought, snorting as he stumbled through the forest. The only reason he was out of his oak nest were the hunger pains stabbing his belly. He had forgotten what it felt like to be hungry. Oilpaw stopped beside a large stream, which looked deep in the middle. He slowly began drinking, growing frantic as he realized how parched he was. He backed away from the stream, flicking the last sparkling droplets from his whiskers. Oilpaw's mind felt recharged after his drink and he looked around, just now realizing he was under trees with lush leaves, dappling the ground in their shadows. He padded along a well-trodded rabbit trail, keeping his senses alert. Where there was a rabbit trail, their was bound to be rabbits somewhere. He kept his jaws open part way, letting the tasteful air bath his scent glandes. Despite his hopes, he found no fresh scent. '''More Coming Soon' Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions